


i word vomit gaang death hc's

by A_Human42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, gaang death hc's, just a random collection of bullet points, kataraang isnt really mentioned but just know that its There (tm), no beta we die like jet, toph is immortal because dying is for Lesser People tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: suddenly this is an atla stan accountalso the deaths are listed in alphabetical order
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i word vomit gaang death hc's

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly this is an atla stan account
> 
> also the deaths are listed in alphabetical order

Aang

  * The one (1) confirmed canon death, i legally cannot say anything
  * According to the wiki, the hundred years he spent in the iceberg caught up with him
  * I'll buy into that
  * So, hc’s about how it happened
  * Aang got sicker over a period of like, anywhere from three months to two years
  * One day he just. noped out of the world and died
  * It was pretty chill



* * *

Katara

  * Katara dies of old age, the last (non-immortal) member of the gaang
  * Since bumi (king of omashu, not lok bumi) is 112 in atla, and kyoshi died at 230 (though this could have been because she was the avatar, and to make up for kuruk’s lost time) im gonna say that she dies at like 130 or something, purely out of spite towards atla bumi, who once said he was gonna be the longest-lived non-avatar in the world (he lived until 129)
  * yea thats it moving on



* * *

Sokka

  * So i have three theories for his death
  * They are: Zaheer™, old age (man was anywhere from 74-86 when he died its plausible fuck you), or he got hit by a satomobile (my friend says that sokka got bloodbended to death, but not by yakone, idk man its pretty weird but i vibe with his theory, dont know how to explain it tho)  
also, im going off the assumption that he dies later in the range of years he could have died for my theories (the zaheer™ one is widely accepted, i say it could have happened)
  * Im gonna be focusing on the satomobile one and the old age one and not the zaheer one, solely because i don’t like the zaheer™ theory as much (aka im biased, fuck you)
  * So lets start with the car crash one because i can talk more about what happened and less about the aftermath
  * So Sokka was vibing in the street (he was crossing the road, dont stand in the middle of the street kids) and some guy who had road rage hit him (sokka refused to get a car, for Reasons™, i will die on this hill)
  * Dont do road rage this has been a psa
  * Anyway the Council looked at him the second he got to work and just yeeted him at Katara
  * Obviously Katara wasnt able to heal him, either that or he died on the way there
  * Ok now we talk about the old age one this one is more about the aftermath
  * So since the boi is old as fuck when he dies (he died anywhere from 158 AG - 170 AG, i think it was from 165 AG - 170 AG personally) theres nothing stopping him from dying of old age
  * So Sokka dies of old age in this theory, probably while visiting Katara in the swt
  * Yue comes to take his spirit and he just looks at the room and goes “well, this was anticlimactic” before going with Yue
  * Katara finds him and thinks he’s just passed out, so she kicks him and says, and i quote (i dont but shh), “wake up u little shit”
  * So Katara does Chi Pathways™ and realizes hes dead
  * Sokka had mentioned that he was lightheaded or smth the night before and Katara, upon finding Sokka dead, is like “Oh okay then”
  * Ok thats it for this section



* * *

Suki

  * My friend (same one who says sokka got bloodbended to death, see above) says that suki died bc she and sokka were sparring and she tripped and broke her neck
  * No i will not be taking criticism at this time
  * I also like the theory that she died in battle



* * *

Toph

  * Toph doesn’t die because dying is for Lesser People™
  * Why are you booing me, I’m right
  * But let’s pretend that Toph isn’t immortal for a few minutes
  * You know how she left to get enlightened in the swamp? So basically she caught the atla equivalent of _*googles diseases you can catch from mosquitoes*_ Zika virus, West Nile virus, Chikungunya virus, dengue, and malaria. (those are some diseases you can get from mosquitoes according to the cdc, and who am i to discredit the cdc)
  * She wasn’t able to get treatment in time because the few swampbenders that can heal mainly heal cuts and things, they have no idea how to heal this
  * This would have happened, had Toph not been immortal simply to spite the spirit world (also, because dying is for lesser people)
  * either that or she dies while fighting a spirit for the memes



* * *

Zuko

  * Oh boi this is hard
  * I really want to say the red lotus poisons his food, bc he’s still a threat as a former world leader
  * It’s a slow working poison, very different from the one they gave to korra in i think the s3 season finale?
  * The palace thinks its old age
  * Anyway Zuko is buried next to his friends and not in the morgue out of pure spite for Sozin



* * *

tl;dr the gaang is full of dumbasses thanks for coming to my incredibly stupid ted talk

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want me to write these in coherent thoughts (tm) in the comments
> 
> because i will
> 
> also if it seems like i have the most for sokka its because i actually gave a lot of thought to it
> 
> (favoritism? it's more likely than you think)


End file.
